Haunted Ghost Treasure
Basic Information Haunted Ghost Treasures are specific reward chests that will appear as soon as a first tier Idol Event is successfully completed. This type of Halloween-specific combat event can be initiated at once by placing an Haunted Idol. It is recommended to place Haunted Idols in specifically prepared combat arenas that you can build for this purpose. Haunted Idols can be obtained for free during the seasonal Halloween event that usually runs for ca. one month around Halloween. They can be stored and the tier 1 Idol Events can be initiated at any time throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is contained in Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can only be traded with Pumpkirus during Halloween event-times in October to November, because these NPCs will not spawn anymore after the event is over. Content Haunted Ghost Treasures will usually contain * always ca. 6-10 Pumpkiru Candy * nearly always 1 Infused Haunted Idol * and 1-2 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass How to obtain Haunted Idols can usually only be obtained during Halloween event-times, like during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign; mainly from Idol Login Chests and from hunting Ghost Creatures that randomly appear at night as long as an Halloween event is ongoing. A first tier Idol Event will be initiated immediately when a Haunted Idol is placed on the ground - preferably into an arena built for combat purposes. One of several types of Idol Events will randomly be chosen and cannot be deactivated or "delayed". Only when such an event is successfully completed, a Haunted Ghost Treasure will appear at the spot where the Haunted Idol was placed - or sometimes right next to it. Possible first tier Idol Events * Bushel of Eidoleafis: 4 waves/groups of large red colored aggressive Leafis called "Eidoleafis" will appear and have to be defeated one wave after the other. Usually the first wave consists of 1 Eidoleafi spawning at first, the next wave of two Eidoleafies spawning at a time, then three for waves 3+4. Only after one wave has been defeated, the next wave will spawn * Polturpigsy Horde: 4 waves/groups of large red colored aggressive Pigsies called "Polturpigsies" will appear and have to be defeated one wave after the other. Usually one wave consists of 3 Polturpigsies spawning at a time, but sometimes less, rarely even only one at first, then two, then three for waves 3+4. Only after one wave has been defeated, the next wave will spawn * The Otherworldly Meat: 4 waves/groups of large red colored aggressive Chizzards called "Poultrygeists" will appear and have to be defeated. Usually one wave consists of 3 Poultrygeists spawning at a time, but sometimes less, rarely even only one at first, then two, then three for waves 3+4. Only after one wave has been defeated, the next wave will spawn * A Haunt of Hauntsters: 4 waves/groups of large red colored aggressive Rocksters called "Hauntsters" will appear and have to be defeated one wave after the other. Usually one wave consists of 3 Hauntsters spawning at a time, but sometimes less, rarely even only one at first, then two, then three for waves 3+4. Only after one wave has been defeated, the next wave will spawn * Eidoleafi Train: 10 large red colored aggressive Leafis called "Eidoleafis" will appear one after another and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * Polturpigsy Parade: 10 (weak) large red colored aggressive Pigsies called "Polturpigsies" will appear one after another and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * Chicken Chaser: 10 large red colored aggressive Chizzards called "Poultrygeists" will appear one after another and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * Rock N' Roll: 10 large red colored aggressive Rocksters called "Hauntsters" will appear one after another and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * Whack-a-Worm: ca. 12 red colored large aggressive Warmworms called "Wraithworms" will appear one after another that will have to be defeated within ca. 60 seconds. Only after one Wraithworm has been defeated, the next one will spawn somewhere close by or a bit further away. A hotfix has been provided so that players with bugged timers (starting the events with much less than 60 seconds) will still get the reward, even though the timer might run out long before the last Wraithworm has been killed Pumpkiru Candy and the Pumpkirus Pumpkiru Candy is a Trade Item that can be used to buy Halloween-themed items, seasonal Recipes and Costumes at the Pumpkirus. However, the Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. - will only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event for ca. one month in October to November. The Pumpkirus usually spawned at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass, but only during the Halloween-event-month. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could also be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves - mainly on the Stalactite layer - at night. Other Ghost Treasures The Infused Haunted Idols that can be found in Haunted Ghost Treasure Chests can initiate second tier Idol Events when being placed, which will be rewarded by Infused Ghost Treasures upon being successfully completed. Such Infused Haunted Idols cannot only be obtained by successfully completing first tier Idol Events, but also from other players by trading or with randomly provided redemption Codes in October or November. In 2017, Infused Haunted Idols could be obtained by claiming the unlockable Candy Thief Reward that was part of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 (not available in 2018), or by buying Idol Packs (Haunted Idol Pack or Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack) from the Store with Coins. Unleashed Haunted Idols will initiate second tier Idol Events, which will be rewarded by Unleashed Ghost Treasures. Such Unleashed Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing second tier Idol Events (that are initiated by placing Infused Haunted Idols) or from other players by trading. In 2017, Unleashed Haunted Idols could be obtained by claiming the unlockable community rewards Candy Thief Accolade and Ultimate Candy Thief Bounty that were part of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 (not available in 2018), or by buying the Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack from the Store with Coins. Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Halloween Event